Endings
An Ending is the last part of a Nitrome Game. To see an ending, the player has to complete every level in the game, including the final level. Ending range from being a simple screen, to minute long animations. Some endings are also animations in a small box. Rarely, games will no include endings, except for Mini Games that don't have ending. Below is a list of Endings. Warning: Do not read these endings if you don't want to spoil it for yourself. Hot Air! The Background for the game is shown with the words "You got the nerves of a Ninja!". Sandman An image of 6 Sleepwalkers sleeping in a bed is shown with the words below: "You managed to get the sleepwalkers back from the Land of Nod! As a reward you now have the power of multicolured sand!" Chick Flick There is no ending. Instead, a bonus level named "Nut Storage" is unlocked. Roly Poly The Words: "Congratulations" Total Score: (Score) You are the Roly Poly guru! Feed Me! In the ending, an image is shown of the Venus Fly Trap near a door, still in the Greenhouse, against the sunset. The words on the top say "You have completed all of the levels and escaped the greenhouse!" Tanked Up The Bronze, Grey, and Old Grey Tank are turning around in a circle on the beach, seen in In the Dock. Scribble The Blots are jumping up and down, happy, in a colourful world with a rainbow in the background and a light blue sky. Frost Bite The Eskimo is in his house, on a chair with a sign on the wall saying "Home Sweet Home", amongst a couple animal head trophy's. Skywire A screen saying "Congratulations! You completed the Game!" is present, with confetti falling from the top of the screen. Space Hopper The Astronaut is on a planet where is home is, reunited with his Girlfriend. Also above are the words "You Made it Back Home" Dangle Hot Air 2: All Blown Up First Ending The following ending is achieved by defeating Baron Von Blimp. Hot Air and his Girlfriend are standing on 2 separate pads, with hearts going up. Baron von Blimp's Blimp has the words scribbled in Pink "Just Married". Hot Air looks at Baron Von Blimp as he in his Balloon jumps up in his cage angrily. A stork then flies across the screen, past Hot Air. An anxious expression then appears on his face. Second Ending The following ending is achieved after the defeat of Big Daddy. A screen saying "Congratulations! You completed the game!" pops up, with confetti falling from the top of the screen. Square Meal An image saying "Congratulations! You escaped the Dungeon" appears above an image of the Blue and Green Troll about to run out of the Feed Me Exit. Toxic A screen saying "Game completed" above an image of Toxic on a rock platform in his pose Teleportation pose (the pose he goes in while on a Red Teleporter) Yin Yang A screen saying "Congratulations! You completed the game!" is shown as Confetti falls from the sky. Nanobots The three types of Nanobots are seen in the background going all around firing their weapons, while a screen reads: Congratulation Out of four competing nanite research teams,the human piloted nanobot won the contest. Even their combined efforts against you were not enough The government has awarded a contract to your company to make more nanobots. Production has gone full scale Nothing can stand in your way Off the Rails The word "Congratulations" is at the top of the screen, and below is a list of the number of enemies (and cacti) that died during the game. Their souls can be seen flying up to Heaven on feathery wings. Headcase The bottom screen reads: Well done at using your head! But Norman is now heading somewhere else. What a headache! Will Norman ever find his way home? . At the top of the screen, there's an image of Norman in a dark area with several pieces of metal with holes in them and several green eyes watching him. thumb|center|400px|Video of last level Pest Control A gold statue of a fly is seen and some words. Twang A screen reading: Congratulations Black Ball grinned as he looked at all his winnings. Blue Ball looked tearful - why did he have to bet that Black Ball couldn't cross the magic ocean without getting wet!? Below is an image of Blue Ball crying as Black Ball is grinning next to his 8+ bags of money. Thin Ice The Eskimo is seen sitting down on snow, barefoot, beside a rock as his Skates are being warmed up over a fire. Above the image are the words "Game Complete". Snow Drift The Yeti is seen in front of the chip shop, with the words above him reading: Congratulations! Across the far reaches of the Tundra, through the Frozen Wastes, beyond Icicle Laden Abyss... You finally made it to the Chip Shop, and before closing time to! Snowflakes are also seen falling. Jack Frost An image of Purple Frost throwing a snowball at Jack Frost is seen. The world around them is seen to be covered with snow, with a couple snowmen with the head of an enemy from the game. Aquanaut The screen reads: Congratulations! You are the ultimate Treasure Hunter Below the words is the Fish Trophy. Treasure will also fall from the screen, and the player can hover over them with the cursor, although it will not effect the player's score. Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam The ending for Dirk Valentine consists of 2 end screens. End Screen 1 With the Baron vanquished, Dirk and Victoria escaped, leaving the Navy to destroy the fortress. The Queen led Britain on its successful counter attacks on the Baron's scattered forces. Monty became a Millionaire when he started a company making construction guns using chains. And Dirk, he returned to England, only to encounter a little problem in... Dirk Valentine and the Martin Underworld End Screen 2 An image of a newspaper showing a picture of the Fortress of Steam being destroyed, with the headline "Baron Battenbergs fortress destroyed! Queen Returns from mystery holiday! Baron's Body not found". Magneboy Behind a black grid with some colours running through the lines, large orange block letters read "Well Done!" Below, in red text, the words read, "Thanks for playing" and display the player's score below. Cheese Dreams The Mouse Ship moves on to the screen, and The Moon is farted out the ship's rear end. The screen starts shaking, and both the Mouse Ship and The Moon are swallowed by an even bigger Cat Ship. Knuckleheads The Green and Pink heads are jumping up and down happy to be separated. In the background, an infinite number of all the enemies in the game are falling into the Lava below. Skywire 2 There are two endings for Skywire 2. Ending 1 The following ending is unlocked after the completion of the Final Level (level 30): All the Bean People in the game are jumping up and down happy. The screen reads: Game Complete Congratulations! As a reward you have now unlocked the levels from the original Skywire game! You will be able to play these levels in 2 player mode! You have also unlocked a new cable car! Yay! The Cable Car the player unlocks is Rainbow - a mix of all the Cable Car colours. Ending 2 The screen reads "Congratulations! (Again) You have now completed the whole Game!As a final reward you have unlocked another new Cable Car Design!" The player finally unlocks the final Cable Car - Flashing, a speed through all the colours of the Cable Cars. Small Fry A similar screen seen when the player has successfully completed a level appears, reading "Game Complete!", although many players do not see this screen at the end of the game. Mutiny The Captain and all the crew members are on on their boat amongst there bags of money and plunder. The Pirate Captain quickly strikes up a conversation. Captain: Arrgh Ahoy Mateys! That be too easy! Them bunch of lilly livered land lubbers never stood a chance! We be both filthy and rich now! Nothing be standing in our way! Yo ho ho… Pirate 1:'''Aye… that be true. Unless we be bumping into the kraken that is. '''Captain: Kraken… what Kraken? Pirate 2: Yarrrrrggggh… I think he be on about the sequel captain. Captain: …Sequel… what sequel? Final Ninja The first image seen is an image of Takeshi having taken his helmet off. Akuma then says his final words, with Takeshi replying to him. Akuma: zzzt...Takeshi...zzzt...I thought Robot Zero was enough to beat you...zzzt... I was wrong, you are the last of the Masters. The Criminal Underworld will never be the same. I am honoured to have fought you...zzzt...uurgh Takeshi: Goodbye Akuma. You are honored of being the final kill of the final ninja. Takeshi: It is time to bin the suit. The Ninja will become a legend, and... Takeshi: I need a holiday... In Takeshi's last quote, an image of Takeshi's Ninja Suit in a garbage can is seen, with Takeshi standing on his house, looking out at the City. Onekey A screen pops up which reads: “For making it through all the trials the tribe holds a feast in your honor“. An image of a a Pig-like creature on a spit, over fire, is seen. An Orange Faced Tribeman is seen playing a Flute, a Green Faced one is seen carrying Tomatoes, a Purple one holding a spear, and a Blue Faced One; most likely the Chieftain, jumping up happily. Mallet Mania A green box reads "Congratulations! Thank you for playing!". In the Dog House Bones fall from the top of the screen, with text reading, "Congratulations!" and below it, "Thank you for making it all the way!" The player's final score is also displayed below. Numbskull The Skeleton is seen doing the movement he does when his head is reunited with his body, with the word "Congratulations!" seen above. Bomba The player, as Bomba, has to blast away moss that it is covering up the End Screen with Bombs. Once it his been cleared, the screen reads "Congratulations! You blasted and dodged all the way to the end. Well Done!” Flipside The Red Racer is seen next to his Flipside with an exit leading outside the Racing Empire Prison. The screen reads "Congratulations! By winning the Tournament you have won your freedom, and you are set free from the Prison! Toxic II The Red Eye of Mother cracks and falls apart. Toxic is then seen leaning against a wall. He then takes off his helmet, and says "It's going to take some time,but now the world can get back on its feet." Toxic views the rather green Sun rising, right before a Bigfoot Robot traps Toxic beneath his feet. Toxic then says "Maybe not! Back to work then!". Fat Cat Behind a black background with stars, the text reads, "Well done! You finally reached the intergalactic picnic area and saved the universe along the way. The Owl and Cat arrive on the Big Cat's tummy, with the player's score shown below. Frost Bite 2 The screen reads "Congratulations! You conquered all the mountains, now its time to take this equipment off and get warm by the fire!" An image is shown above of the the Eskimo with her Parka off, in her home, near her fireplace. Ice Breaker The First Clan Vikings are seen on their Boat, and all the crew members are jumping up. The screen reads "Congratulations! Final Score: #" Pixel Pop Flash Cat The words,"Congratulations! You completed Flashcat!" can be seen, and fireworks appear in the background. Twin Shot The two Angels, Pink and Orange, are seen holding a Golden Trophy with an Angel on it. Mirror Image The Warlock is seen happily jumping up as all the Demons are seen being sucked into the Void below. The void disappears, revealing Space. The Glassworks Kapowski jumps up onto a platform, and the boss congratulates him for his effort. The Boss offers to Kapowski to make his Gloves the standard worker Gloves and to put them into production. Kapowski denies it, and says to the boss he's going to go climb some more Glass. Kapwoski leaves, then his Boss leaves. The Birds at the bottom then say "That's all folks!". Ice Breaker: Red Clan The Ice Breaker: Red Clan ending is similar to the original Ice Breaker ending. The Red Clan is seen in there Longboat, jumping up happily. Above is the words "Congratulations!" and the player's score is shown. Rustyard an image of the Robot is seen holding hands with his girlfriend. The words located over them read "Congratulations!", and below them the words read the player's final score. Final Ninja Zero A black screen appears, which reads: ""...you even brought some of my guards back. Excellent work Takeshi! You'll go far in this organization. And SnowFox, I'm not letting you on another of these undercover missions, you Mother and I had enough worrying. And I know its a long journey home, so both of you: Behave!" "And Takeshi, I'm still your Boss" The player also gets there scores rated, depending on how much of that score they got. Oddly, the words before the first comma in the last sentence, even the comma, were removed some time after the release of the game. Power Up The screen reads "Thank you for powering up our death rays! Let the invasion begin!". Below the text is an image of the Power Up robots coming in great numbers to a city and destroying buildings with the electricity. Double Edged The Red Crested Spartan Soldier walks up to the Princess. The Princess jumps down, and the Spartan is about to kiss her when she yells out "No way! You think just because you rescued me… You get a kiss? Now take me Home! Well Done!" Castle Corp - Castleware for All Occasions The end screen is an image of a newspaper, with the main article being Boss CEO in stocks and vegetables and fruits thrown at him. The main headline is "Happy Family Shields and Accessories Inc. Files for Bankruptcy! Parasite An image of the Alien Space Squid is seen at the wheel of his ship. He says: "oof! so full! i'm almost ready to burst! (not like I haven't done many time already, hur hur). but i think i can manage one more snack..." A computer screen then pops up that reads: !!New Source Found!! System: Milky Way Planet: Earth Warning 70% Depleted Twin Shot 2: Good & Evil Twin Shot 2 includes two endings, a Good Ending and an Evil Ending. Each ending is unlocked once all the levels are completed in the level set and the Boss is defeated. Good Ending The following ending is unlocked once all 50 Good levels are completed and King Cloud is defeated. "With the dark creatures clearly outmatched our twin heroes once again stand triumphant! As the last of the evil cowered back to their land it is time to celebrate with a banquet!" An image of the Pink and Orange Angels at a banquet on a cloud is seen. Evil Ending The following ending is unlocked once all 50 'evil levels' are completed and the Flying Fire Monster is defeated. "As the dust settled it was clear things would never be the same again. In time harmony spread across their land and statues were built in honour of the heroes." An image of a Dark Thing carving a statue of the Pink and Orange Angels out of a statue of the Flying Fire Monster is seen. Droplets Pixelly clouds can be seen in the background. The end screen reads: "Well Done! Disguised as cute bunnies, your army of ferocious monsters have been deployed all over happy land. The reign of terror begins. Oddly, the last sentence has been removed from the Droplets ending. Rockitty An image of Rockitty without her helmet, in a ship, on a chair, is seen. The caption below reads: Miaow! I'm stuffed! Time to head back to my home Catatopia and have a Cat Nap!" A Cat Miawow is also heard when the End Screen first comes up. Nebula The little star is seen at the top of the screen, with a glowing yellow light surrounding it. The big red star and the rest of the little star's family is seen below it, with the caption "Well done! You're now a sun." Cave Chaos The Brown Miner jumps up 3 platforms and runs up to his girlfriend. He then does his happy dance (the one he does when he completes a level). Graveyard Shift A scroll like end screen is seen, which reads: Congratulations! You survived another night on the job! Better get some sleep, becuase its back to work at 8 pm tomorrow - those Maidens won't save themselves!" Cold Storage The Yeti is shot up, and a "Yay" is heard. He then lands on a Burger without the top bun taken off. The Giant, who extended his burger out to catch the Yeti, begins to sprinkle Salt on him. He then brings the top bun down on his Burger, and the Yeti. The end screen reads: "you escaped from Cold Storage". Ice Breaker: The Gathering Ice Breaker: The Gathering also has no ending. Avalanche The screen reads "Congratulations! You arrive home safely to feed your children. What a good parent you are!" An animation is also seen of the Penguin on Sled feeding the Fish she caught to her Babies. B.C. Bow Contest Rubble Trouble The top of the screen reads "!!Success!! All jobs complete!". All the brothers are in the Ultismasher 3000, while the Boss has lots of cash and is in a fancy car. Skywire V.I.P. All the bean people are in he background, Mat and Heather then jump onto the stage and begin to talk. :Heather: Ladies and Gentlemen... :Heather: Well folks we're now at the end of our show! :Mat: And what a show it was... :Heather: Everyone turned up who was invited! :Mat: As well as a few who weren't! :Heather: Ah you have to love those z-listers. :Mat: And with that there's only one thing left to say... :Heather: Good night and have a safe journey home! :Mat: Hey that was my line! :Heather: I thought maybe it should be my turn to finish. :Mat: But... It was my line... I'm the star! :Heather: I hate you... you never let me speak! :Mat: Yeah well maybe you shouldn't! :Heather: I'm the popular one! :Mat: Is that the best you can do? :Heather: I can do better... just keep going. :Mat: Are we really going to sit here and argue? :Heather: Well we haven't got any legs so what else are we going to do? :Mat: We could at least not do it in front of the gamers. :Heather: When else are we going to do it... :Mat: ...When the game is closed... :Heather: ...Do we even exist? :Mat: Maybe we should keep on talking so they don't close us down. :Heather: ...But I have run out of things to say. :Mat: Oh great now you finally shut up... Typical! :Heather: ... :Mat: ... :Heather: Please don't close us! :Mat: There's more game honest! :Heather: Just give it a minute! :Mat: I'm sure it will load up secret levels or something! :Heather: Or maybe if you wait long enough... :Mat: We can get an artist to make more pixel people. :Heather: As long as it's not Mat. :Mat: Why not Mat? :Heather: Look what he did with my hair! :Mat: Whats wrong with it? :Heather: Whats right with it? :Mat: There's not a pixel out of place! :Heather: How can you tell? There are so few pixels! :Mat: Yeah I don't get it - why didn't he draw us bigger? :Heather: He sure is Lazy. :Mat: I would watch what you say... :Heather: Why? :Mat: Well if he did the art maybe he wrote this text too? :Heather: Flibliwibbledooblewam! :Mat: Thats definitely Mat... he's getting you back! :Heather: I'm really a man in a dress! :Mat: There he goes... doesn't know when to stop! :Heather: How do you know he won't do it to you? :Mat: I don't wash my hands after the toilet! :Heather: Oh! To late! :Mat: Maybe there's a way we can get back in his good books?! :Heather: Yeah maybe he will even net us be in Skywire 3! :Mat: Sweet! That would be cool! :Heather: Oh Mat your the best artist in the world.. :Mat: Yeah you should make games for consoles or something. :Heather: Ok don't ham it up to much! :Mat: Hang are we saying this or him? :Heather: Dunno? :Mat: He must be running out of things to say by now! :Heather: I recon so he can't spout that much rubbish for long. :Mat: Ok then we better end here. :Heather: That's all folks!! :Mat: Go! :Heather: Really this time... :Heather: Honestly there's no more... :Mat: I don't know why you keep looking. :Heather: There's only so long we can spend saying stuff. :Mat: Turn the game of now! :Heather: Move away from the screen... :Mat: It has to end at some point... :Heather: ... Or we have to loop back to the start! :Mat: Yeah! :Heather: Is that what you want? :Mat: Ok then you asked for it! :Heather: Ladies and Gentlemen... :Mat: No not that start! :Heather: Oh the start of the end? :Mat: Yes! :Heather: Well why didn't you say? :Mat: ... Blast RPG The screen reads "Congratulations! You have defeated all monsters and randomly saved a princess". Above the caption is an image of the Boy Knight and Princess. Tiny Castle The end screen appears at the end of the long chat between the Knight and Princess. :Princess: Thanks for coming all this way to rescue me! :Knight:Cut it out... You know why I'm here! I'm here to serve your eviction notice! :Princess: Eviction Notice? No, no... The cheque is in the post! :Knight: Yeah... Like I haven't heard that one before! :Princess: Come on! Give me another chance? I haven't done Anything wrong! :Knight: Haven't done Anything wrong?! :What about all the modifications to the interior? :Your not allowed to install traps! :There are not supposed to be any pets on the premises...yet I noticed several creatures on the way in! :There's flood damage... :...And fire damage! :And also subletting to your Grandad was the final straw! :Princess:But, but... :I didn't have the money...honest! :Knight:Didn't have the money?! :What about all those Chests of Gold I found along the way? :And most of the creatures seem to have money in them! :You must be seriously loaded if you're feeding your pets money! :Princess:But, but... :Knight: No more excuses...I'm taking the gold that I found to help pay my expenses! :Now get out! The end screen then pops up, which reads: "Congratulations! You've successfully evicted a most troublesome tenant!" Chisel The end screen reads (without the names): Chiseller: Job's done... all planets destroyed boss! Chiseller's Boss: You fool you've destroyed the wrong galaxy! An image of Chiseler looking sad and Chisseler's Boss jumping up angy is seen, along with a few planets Chiseller destroyed. Bullethead The end screen reads "You have defeated the alien invaders. The Triclopion War is over. Good job soldier!". The image seen is the Red and Yellow Triclopian Soldier standing over some Robot parts with their Gun Helmet's off. Fault Line The purple robot is in his testing chamber, charging and uploading data to a computer. Ribbit A cutscene of Dr.Siamese putting more creatures into the Merge-o-matic. Dr. Siamese: More, more, more animals to be merged! Ribbit: Not so fast! Ribbit Ribbit: Take that! Ribbit Ribbit knocks Dr. Siamese into the Merge-o-matic. He comes out fused with all the animals. Dr. Siamese: Curses! How am I supposed to operate my Merge-o-matic without opposable thumbs? My plan is foiled! Worm Food Temple Glider The Egyptian Bird is on a stone statue head, on a cloud, along with some gold, doing his dance he does when he completes a level. Sky Serpents The Young Norse Warrior walks in and starts up a conversation with his Father. :Young Norse Warrior: I did it! I did it! I beat your record! :Father: Really"... I didn't think you would be able to find so many! I thought I'd killed most of them round these parts years back! :Young Norse Warrior: You better believe it 15 and counting! You only managed 14 and you spent you whole life doing it. :Father: PFT!.......HAHAHAHA! :Young Norse Warrior: What's so funny? Cant take seeing your record smashed by me at such a young age? :Father: No no..... that's not bad for such a young pup! But.... My record isn't 14, it's 140!... Really boy if you had showed me some respect and listened to me more you would have known that! :Young Norse Warrior: (young Norse warrior falls a bit back startled) :Father: Son? :Young Norse Warrior: ...... :Father: Son You Ok? Not like you to be lost for your words! :Father: You don't look to well there son! :Young Norse Warrior: 140! :Father: HAHA Well maybe you will get there!... One Day "Congratulation" is then seen. Enemy 585 Super Treadmill One year after the month of Novtober, Billy goes to find Uncle Rico fat and extremely overweight. He says that he was in a bet that said if he couldn't get a picture of Billy thin, he had to eat 20 times his body weight. Billy then forces Uncle Rico to get on Super Treadmill and get thin again. The game ends by saying "END?". Bad Ice-Cream The three flavoured Ice Creams are in 3 separate cones, with a wafer bar on the side of the Chocolate Ice Cream's head, a Cherry for the Red Ice Cream, and a the of Fruit for the Vanilla Ice Cream. The Cones are in a floor made of fruit, along with Confetti falling. Rush The Yellow Runner is on the top of a podium holding a Trophy, while the other 3 are on the ground sad. The Bucket All the Raccoons are in a building labeled "Home", while the last Raccoon has a speech bubble above his head with a heart in it, as the Mystical Flying Fish is flying off towards the full moon. Canary Canary 214-LE escapes the doomed Canary Mining Colony CM08, and after it explodes, flies off. A Alien Spinner also escapes, and begins to replicate in space. Test Subject Blue After you win the last level the Professor combines the orange enzymes and Blue to create a green enzyme. Then a 'To be Continued' sign will appear. Silly Sausage A Bun Is Seen With Strethcy Dog FallIng In And A Ketchup Bottle IS Used With The Words "BAd Ketchup" Printed On It Then It Says HoT Dog. Rubble Trouble Tokyo The boss tells Gary and Barry that all their jobs have been done, but when asked if they can go on a holiday, he tells them they have a new contract. Barry gets the helicopter and they all get in. Then an endless stream of Larrys (due to the fact he got cloned) follow after, shouting "Wait for us!" Trivia * Both Small Fry and B.C. Bow Contest appear to be absent of an ending. * Droplets and Final Ninja Zero are the only games which had their endings altered after release, most notably near the last sentence. For Droplets, the last sentence for the ending "The reign of terror begins" was removed some time after the release of the game, for unknown reasons. For Final Ninja Zero, the last sentence is now simply "I'm still your boss", instead of the original sentence "And Takeshi, I'm still you boss". It is unknown why the first few words were removed. * For unknown reasons, it is now impossible to view the ending for Feed Me!, as when the last level is completed, the "Continue" button, and sometimes the "Submit Score" button is nowhere to be seen. It is possible this is a Glitch, as older games, Roly Poly and Sandman for instance, can still have their endings viewed. Category:Nitrome Category:Game Components Category:Articles in need of rewriting